


In The Rain

by we_are_all_trash_here



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, So Lucy smiles.....like a lot in this, What can i say i love her smlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_trash_here/pseuds/we_are_all_trash_here
Summary: Lucy and Juvia go on a job together.It starts to rain.Lucy shows Juvia that the rain doesn't have to be lonely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea and just had to write it.

p>The clouds were looking rather ominous as Juvia and Lucy trekked through the medow. The sight of them worried Juvia, the rain always put her in a depressing mood. It reminded her of of growing up with no friends, no sunshine, heartache and loneliness. Sometimes when it looks like rain fear that her rain is coming back washes over her.

“Lucy-san we probably should have taken the train the rest of the way.” she said quietly. 

“And miss this?” smiling she stretched out her arms and spun around once. “Look at all these flowers! I’ve never seen so many be for.” 

The smile made Juvia’s stomach do flips. For past few months when ever she was near the blond she would find herself not being able to look away or not being able to form sentences properly. She knew this feeling, she felt it with Gray, it was love. Though she no longer felt the strong feelings she once did for the man she found herself apologizing to him for falling for someone else. He just laughed and told her she doesn’t need to apologize, they was never together and wished her luck. He also gave her the idea to ask Lucy to go on a job with her. 

“Look at the sky.” Juvia points up. “It’s gonna rain and we have no shelter.” 

“Well, for the time being I think the flowers look beautiful in contrast to the grey sky.” she smiles again Juvia could look at the smile forever. “And who cares about not having shelter. It’s the middle of summer, it’ll be fun to play and dance in the rain as we go.” 

“Why would we do that? The rain isn’t fun. It’s depressing.” Juvia said sadly. 

“Juvia….have you never played in the rain?” Lucy asked. 

The water mage didn’t get to answer, because just then it started pouring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

At that moment Lucy could see how much the rain upset the other girl. 

_“I guess with her past with rain she doesn’t have any good memories. Well I’ll just have to give her some.”_ She smiled as she thought to herself. 

She grabbed one of Juvia’s hands and spun her around. 

“Wh-what are you d-doing Luc-Lucy-san?” Juvia stuttered out. 

Oh God Lucy loved the blush that adorned the blue haired girl’s face. Ever since the tower of heaven she has been attracted to the other girl and relishes any moment that they are close. When Juvia would always declare her love for Gray a part of her broke. After finding out that her feelings for Gray aren’t the same kind of love they were, she was really happy. She practically felt like doing literal cartwheels when Juvia asked her to go on a job. 

When she told her usual team that she can’t go with them and told them why they all smiled knowing how much she liked the other girl. Then Gray told her good luck and that he hopes things work out. She didn’t know what he meant, it’s not like she was gonna confess. Besides she wanted to wait until she knew Juvia “swung that way”. 

“Playing in the rain.” she answers still smiling. “Come on it’s fun and it feels refreshing!” 

She spins Juvia again and again. Then stops grabs both of he hands and starts twisting and shaking her hips. She saw Juvia start to smile. 

“We probably look so silly, but you’re right it’s fun.” Juvia smiles. “Juvia never thought that the rain could be fun…it only caused her loneliness.” her smile disappeared. 

“Well it won’t anymore. When ever it rains you and I can play in it together.” 

“Thank you Lucy-san.” her smile returned. 

“No problem, and please just call me Lucy. Oh and by the way…tag you’re it!” she taps Juvia’s shoulder and runs away. 

“Hey!” Juvia shouts then takes off after her. 

Once Juvia catches up she tackles Lucy to the ground. 

“Got you!” she giggles. 

They roll around on the ground for a bit each trying to get the upper hand. They stopped to catch their breath sitting on the ground. Lucy looks at Juvia, who is trying to catch her breath while still laughing, her wet clothes and hair clinging to her. She’s never seen a more beautiful sight. 

Without thinking she reaches over using her right hand to cup Juvia’s face and kisses her. At first the other didn’t respond, and she thought Juvia didn’t feel the same and she ruined their friendship. Then Juvia puts a hand on the back of her head and bings the other to touch the hand thats on her face and deepens the kiss. 

They both pull away gazing at each other both blushing. 

“Does this mean you like me?” Juvia asks hopefully. 

“Dang right I do, for a long time actually.” Lucy smiles again. 

“So, I can call you my girlfriend?” 

“Only if I can call you my girlfriend.” Lucy answers with a laugh. 

Juvia chuckles. “Deal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted a kiss in the rain....
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
